Growing Up With a Stupid, Overprotective Shinigami Brother
by xoashleyrosie
Summary: Ichigo & his friends recently rescued Rukia from her execution in the Soul Society. They return, excited to start high school. New "teachers" Gin& Kaname arrive in Karakura for some unknown reason. With the Winter War looming, Toshiro Hitsugaya is assigned to guard Karin & Yuzu during school. Hitsugaya x Karin, Ichigo x Rukia


It was that time of year again, the start of a new school year. After rescuing Rukia during summer break, the four friends returned to Karakura. Unfortunately, she decided upon staying in the Soul Society, where she regained her shinigami powers & returned to her normal duties. The betrayal of Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru & Kaname Tousen took the Soul Society by surprise, leaving them vulnerable with three taicho spots open. The humans & shinigami were bracing themselves for Aizen's next move, but they never knew he would carry his plans over to the World of the Living.

Students were whispering about the impeccably handsome new teacher at Karakura. Some were saying he was previously a juvenile delinquent or a CIA agent from America or a financial firm owner. But who or what... was he really?

"Welcome class, would ya please take yer seats." He commanded facing the board. As he turned to the class he noticed a few astonished faces. His expression twisted into a devious smile matched by eyes like slits.

"G-g-gin?!" Ichigo yelled  
"Please call me Ichimaru-sensei? Now class, will ya take out yer books we gotta lotta work today."  
He said with his best smile, which frightened some of the students.

_A high school sensei._ _What was Aizen thinking?_ Gin thought.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia who gave him a strange look. A look that said 'what the hell is going on?' Chad, Orihine, & Uryu also fidgeted in their seats, uncomfortable with the appearance of Aizen's henchman.

"Gin, I have a stomach ache, I'm going to the nurse." Ichigo said as he ran out.  
"Yeah me too." Rukia sprinted out as well.  
"I have v-v-v-volleyball!"  
"I need to use the restroom, excuse me."  
"..." Chad just nodded & left.  
Excuses, excuses, but Gin knew what they were really doing. Hunting down a hollow which seemed to have an unusually high reiatsu.

"Hold on, ICHIGO! Me too!" Keigo yelled running towards the door, but Ichimaru blocked his way. Keigo was stunned into returning to his seat by the creepish smile. Mizuiro just sighed causing Tatsuki to laugh to herself.  
"Why?" He cried, as he slumped back into his seat. Ichimaru continued his so-called "teaching" with five empty desks.

Ichigo & Rukia were already confronting the gigantic hollow as the other three arrived. Rukia's "cell phone" noted that it was an adjuchas. He jumped & swung his sword, but the hollow was fast, it dodged & counter attacked. Ichigo shunpoed, then attacked & sliced the hollow from the back. It had no time to react before Ichigo took another swing causing the hollow to dissipate.

On the slow walk back they talked about Ichimaru-"sensei" & what Aizen's next move was. Rukia reported back to the Soul Society on her cell. Ichimaru's blatant presence dazed them. _What motive does he have coming here? _His gigai was also something special, none of them could detect his reitsu or find his spirit ribbon, not even Uryu. The fact they couldn't locate him was concerning as well.

Before they knew it, they were back at school with their crazy classmates who were about to start lunch. At this point Ichigo was boiling with curiosity. He dragged Ichimaru from the class & down the hall. The whole class, except a select few, were surprised at how well he knew the new sensei & how he treated him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did Aizen send you?" he shouted.

"What ever could you be talking about Kurosaki?"

"Cut the bullshit! What are you gonna do?!" Ichigo held him by his shirt against the wall.

"Hmmm.. All I can say is that we're scoutin the town..." He smiled devilishly, unwrinkled his shirt & walked back to the classroom as though nothing happened.

The day ended uneventfully. Ichigo & Rukia walked home together solemn looks on their faces.

"Welcome back ICHI..." he was punched in the face before he could finish.

"Oh no, otosan!" Yuzu looked as he laid on the ground, before crying to Masaki's poster.

"Ichi-nii, guess what? I know how to sense things without seeing them now!" she closed her eyes & breathed deeply, pointing at him.

"Yuzu you saw me before you closed your eyes." Ichigo sighed annoyed.

"But I really know! Our new teacher is blind & he showed us how he can sense all of us!" Yuzu said excitedly.

Rukia & Ichigo glanced at each other with concern.

"He's calmer than you & otosan will ever be.." Karin taunted.

"Was his name, by chance Kaname Tousen?"


End file.
